Dark Snow
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: Snow White is awoken by her dead mother, who tells her a story of what really happened in the past 10 years.


**Dark Snow**

Quite a shame isn't it? You look up onto the snow capped hill, and there she is. Snow White, the fairest of them all, encased in a coffin of glass. You wonder what the woman could have done as to cause her departure.

Surely it couldn't have been age. Her skin is too smooth and her hair is too black. Shards of ice coat her eyelashes, and snow covers her body. And yet, she seems alive. The touch of White's face feels warm. So is she alive?

Was she the victim of a curse? Did a witch put a spell upon her? Then, beside the coffin, the answer is clear. A ripe red apple sits in the snow, a small bite taken out of it. Were one to pick it up, their fingers would be coated with sticky green poison. Yes, poison.

So Snow White was poisoned. That much is clear. However, why does her chest still move? Doesn't poison kill you?

How can one figure that out now? A group of seven small men are emerging from the the blackness of the forest, carrying roses, and heading in the direction of the coffin.

Snow White is alive. But how come she sleeps? We can only hope she is having a nice dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Across the fallen snow in the darkness of the forest, a woman, hidden under the hood of a plain black cloak, makes her way through the village cementary. She is to visit her mother. The mother she never knew, who died in child birth. She was going to meet her at last. In the woman's excitement, her finger caught the thorn of a rose. A single drop of blood fell onto the snow, giving it's whiteness a bit of colour._

_"Oh dear!" she exclaims. "My own blood rests in the cementary now!"_

_She waits a moment, then smiles down at the red patch. Her blood, a bit of herself lies in the cementary. A piece of her is in the place where her mother is. Even though she has to wait for death to see her mother, in life a part of own self lies with her body._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Still sleeping in the glass coffin, a movement is made. It is small, but it proves to the men now standing around her that she is alive. The movement? Snow White's eyelids slightly fluttered. They didn't open, just fluttered. As if she were enjoying some pleasant dream.

"How wonderful! Our White is alive!" one shouts in glee.

"She is not!" another protests.

After much decision they discovered from the slight breath of air, emitted from her blue chapped lips, that she was in fact alive.

"But it has been ten years since she ate the apple! Why does she still sleep?"

This question however, could not be answered. Each man placed a single rose beside the coffin, as they did every week, had a good cry, and then departed from the scene. But in their hearts, they couldn't help but feel somewhat happier. Their Snow White Queen was not dead, and it was all the mattered.

But when will she finally awake?

--------------------------------------------------------

_Young Snow White was on her knees, scrubbing the floor of her mistress's house. After her parents death, Snow had been put in an orphanage, only to be soon picked up by an older woman, who she thought was beautiful._

_But as she cleaned the floor that night, she heard the same words spoken from her mistress. Snow didn't know who she spoke to, for she was the only other body in the house._

_**Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?**_

_And the mirror would reply,_

_**My lady is the fairest of them all.**_

_This would satisfy her. When Snow did her chores, she would be allowed to go in the garden to play by the well. But she was always watched by her mistress from a high balcony._

_One day, a strange man came to the house. Snow didn't know who he was. All she could remember was fleeing into the forest a few moments later, the man chasing her with a knife held in hand._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

If only the seven men could of been there then, for they would of seen a more sudden movement from the body in the coffin. Snow White's eyes squessed shut, as if trying to rid herself of a painful dream.

Well of course, one is scared during a nightmare. Was that what was happening? Was she having a bad dream?

------------------------------------------------------------

_Wake Up! Wake Up! Or all is lost!_

_----------------------------------------------------_

The body was bathed in moonlight and suddenly the woman inside the coffin rose. She was sitting up, but her eyes remained closed. It took a moment then they opened.

Snow looked upon the snowy hill. What was going on? Why was she in a coffin? Looking forward, she screamed. A pale ghost hung over her, chilling the air even further.

"Who are you?" Snow asked timidly.

"Don't be afraid, my young Snow. For it it is I, your mother. You were put under a sleeping spell, but I woke you!"

"How?" the young woman asked, confused.

"Up there" her mother explained, pointing at the sky, "is magic far stronger than any spell. I asked the gods to wake you, so that I may finally tell my tale!"

"Is it really you mother?" Snow asked, her eyes watery.

Her mother reached out, and tried to touch her young girl, but her hand fell through Snow's skin. She looked sad now.

"Tell me mother. Tell me what happened here!"

"Very well!" she said. She began to tell her story.


End file.
